


Значит это кому-нибудь нужно

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Однажды Аомине Дайки, учителю истории, в руки попадает журнал, где его коллега Кисе Рёта снимается в рекламе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Значит это кому-нибудь нужно

— Говорю тебе, он это!

— Да не может быть!

— Ну сам посмотри. Вон, и сережка на месте.

С каждой репликой спор разгорался яростнее, и не замечать его становилось все сложнее. Дайки открыл глаза, уставился в безоблачное синее небо. Старшая школа Шорю была бы прекрасным местом для работы, если бы в ней не было учеников. И еще директора Кобаяши.

— Чего там у вас? — Дайки перегнулся через бортик, отделяющий «его» половину крыши. Между троицей учеников — Тобари, Исе и Фуджимото — из класса «2-1» лежал глянцевый журнал, раскрытый на рекламе трусов. — Покажите-ка! — Он протянул руку и подтащил журнал к себе.

Предмет спора стал сразу ясен: позировал для рекламы явно Кисе Рёта — новый учитель английского, пришедший к ним в школу в прошлом семестре — хоть и помоложе себя теперешнего. Дайки глянул на обложку. Так и есть, журналу четыре года. Хорошо сохранился. И журнал, и Кисе.

Дайки снова завалился на спину, закинул ногу на ногу и принялся листать страницы — наверняка тут должна быть не одна фотка с Кисе. Ага, вот еще раз он же.

— Учитель…

— Чего?

— А вы отдадите журнал?

— Может быть, — задумчиво сказал Дайки, разглядывая умопомрачительно подтянутый живот Кисе на фотографии. Фотошоп наверняка использовался, но немного. Кисе и сейчас был в хорошей форме, это Дайки даже через одежду мог разобрать, а четыре года назад — тем более.

— Эм… Брать чужие вещи нехорошо.

Дайки вздохнул. Вот привязались. Он оторвал голову от стопки тетрадей, классных журналов и распечаток учебных материалов и, вытащив припрятанный «Плейбой», вручил его настырному Фуджимото.

— Держи, меняю. — Дайки снова отгородился журналом.

Послышался тихий свист.

— Учитель?

— Мало что ли?

— Нет. Это… Вы уверены, что это правильно, давать нам такой журнал? Это же э…

— Порнуха. Это порнуха. С большими сиськами.

— Ну вот, вы уверены, что нам можно?

— Фуджимото, — Дайки перевернул страницу, на этой какой-то накачанный негр рекламировал туалетную воду, — в семнадцать лет не только можно, но и нужно дрочить на сиськи. Если только ты не дрочишь на что-то другое, — Дайки повернул страницу с негром к нему и вопросительно поднял бровь.

Тобари и Исе заржали.

— Нет. Эм. Я дрочу на сиськи, — покраснел Фуджимото.

— Ну вот и отлично. Свалите уже.

Они ушли, тихо хихикая и переговариваясь между собой, оставив Дайки наедине с журналом. Он перевернул страницы обратно к развороту с почти обнаженным Кисе.

Кисе был хорош. Дайки обратил на него внимание еще два месяца назад, когда он только появился в их школе. Кисе выделялся. Даже не столько отлично сидящим костюмом, сколько неформальными мелочами: сережкой в ухе, мелированием — настолько тонким и искусным, что можно было подумать, это естественный цвет, — браслетами, выглядывающими из-под рукавов пиджака. Директор Кобаяши сначала нахмурился на нарушения дресс-кода, но в итоге сдался обаянию Кисе и позволил оставить все как есть.

Встреться они с Кисе где-нибудь в Нитёмэ, Дайки бы его ни за что не пропустил бы. К сожалению, Кисе был коллегой, а коллеги, по правилам Дайки, были вне зоны досягаемости. Дело было не столько в моральных устоях, сколько в том, что если бы спалили, пришлось бы искать новую работу. А это — излишний труд. Кому оно нужно? Проще забить и найти кого-нибудь на потрахаться подальше от рабочего места.

Однако просто подрочить на снимок правила не запрещали. Дайки провел пальцем по глянцевой бумаге. Наверняка у настоящего Кисе такая же гладкая кожа. Интересно, он до сих пор депиляцию делает, как на этой фотке?

— Тренер! — в приятные мысли вторгся строгий голос. Мацуока. Дайки застонал. Почему никто не может оставить его в покое хотя бы на пару часов?

— Тебе еще чего?

— Пора начинать тренировку.

— Начинайте. Бег, разминка — ну сами же знаете.

— Уже.

Черт. Дайки закрыл журнал. Мацуока, капитан баскетбольной команды, был настоящим тираном. И страшным занудой. Именно он, а не директор Кобаяши, заставил Дайки взяться тренировать команду — оказалось проще согласиться, чем сто раз повторять, что он не хочет.

Они спустились с крыши в спортзал, и Дайки плюхнулся верхом на стул в углу.

— Что уже успели?

— Тридцать кругов по залу. Растяжка. Разминка ступней и кистей, — перечислил Мацуока.

— Так, — Дайки почесал в затылке, — теперь построились у стены. Прыгаем, пока опускаемся, хлопаем по стене ладонями. Должны успеть не меньше трех раз. Пять минут.

Зал наполнился звонкими хлопками. Дайки задумался, а не вернуться ли к журналу, но решил нет — лучше дома и со вкусом.

— Теперь?

— Челночный бег. Прямо. Приставными шагами. Приставными шагами другим боком. Спиной вперед. Все по три раза.

Было скучно. В команде из восьми человек прилично играли четверо. Еще двое — так себе. Оставшиеся были совсем желторотыми новичками. По-хорошему, им бы и тренировки проводить отдельно, но работать в две смены Дайки точно не нанимался.

— Разбились на пары, взяли мячи. Бегом от одного кольца под другое, передача от груди. Кто получает мяч на трехочковой линии, делает бросок.

Тут уже приходилось смотреть. Като, один из «желторотиков», все еще не всегда точно отдавал передачу, Танака — иногда делал лишний шаг с мячом, а Шизука наоборот, не добегал. Дайки пронаблюдал за ними четыре круга, и со вздохом поднялся со стула.

— Стоп. Идите сюда.

Команда мгновенно окружила его. Все восемь учеников слегка запыхались. Надо будет сказать им, чтобы еще бегали по утрам километров по пять — дыхание ни к черту.

— Като, покажи, как передачу делаешь.

Като взял мяч в руки. Дайки покачал головой.

— Не так. Смотри, — он отобрал мяч, — ладонями от себя. Локти наружу, запястье мягче.

Краем глаза Дайки вдруг заметил в распахнутой двери Кисе — тот шел мимо с немного скучающим видом. Везет ему. Ни кружков, ни клубов. Дайки не очень понял, что его на это толкнуло — досада или же захотелось привлечь внимание — но, делая вид, что смотрит на Като, он толкнул мяч от груди ровно в сторону головы Кисе.

— Бегом догонять! — скомандовал он Като и повернулся к Танаке с Шизукой. — Теперь вы. С мячом в руках можно сделать три шага. Не два, не четыре. Три. Мацуока, держи. Давай со мной от средней линии.

Они встали на позицию, Дайки бросил мяч Мацуоке и побежал вперед, пас вернулся к нему за шаг до трехочковой линии. Шаг, шаг, шаг — на последнем выпрыгнуть и мягко положить мяч в кольцо.

— Поняли? — Восемь голов дружно кивнули. — Давайте заново.

Дайки хотел уже было вернуться на свой стул, когда краем глаза заметил, что от порога за ними с интересом наблюдает Кисе. Интересно, он успел увидеть, как Дайки сделал бросок?

Пары сделали еще четыре прохода, и Дайки решил, что общей подготовки пока хватит.

— Като, Йошида, отрабатываете ведение. От боковой до боковой. Один нападает, другой защищается. Танака — трехочковые. Шизука на подборе. Ямаучи и Акияма — свободный бросок и блок-шот. Мацуока и Хамасаки — за мной.

При последнем заявлении даже Мацуока радостно улыбнулся: Дайки не часто их радовал персональными тренировками.

— Хамасаки, будешь делать бросок крюком. — Дайки пару недель назад заметил у него привычку поворачиваться боком к корзине во время броска. Если эту привычку сознательно отполировать, получится очень неплохо. — Смотри, показываю. — Дайки повернулся спиной к корзине. — Мацуока, дай пас.

Мацуока бросил ему мяч, Дайки поймал его правой рукой, в прыжке разворачиваясь левым плечом к щиту, и легко забросил в кольцо.

— Запомнил? — Хамасаки кивнул. — Беги за мячом, свой дай сюда. — Дайки повернулся к Мацуоке. — Теперь ты. Фэйдэвей. Мяч у меня. Я нападаю, ты защищаешься.

Дайки чуть согнул ноги в коленях. Мацуока повторил его движение и расставил руки. Дайки выпрыгнул, отклоняясь назад, но не так сильно, как при своем излюбленном броске. И все равно выпрыгнувший следом за ним Мацуока не смог заставить его промахнуться.

— Давайте, сами. Я посмотрю.

Дайки отошел в сторону и скосил взгляд на дверь. Кисе уже не стоял на пороге — вошел в зал и сел на скамейку у стены. Кажется, с восхищением смотрел на Дайки. То-то.

Эту тренировку Дайки отработал по полной: походил, поправлял, показывал. Команда радовалась, кажется, решила, что Дайки в них поверил. Знали бы они.

К девяти вечера, когда все уже падали, Дайки задал броски со стандартных точек и впрямую развернулся к двери, решив, что сейчас — лучший момент, чтобы заговорить с Кисе… Но того не оказалось на скамейке. Дайки едва не сплюнул на паркет. Разочарованный, подобрал журнал и, велев заканчивать без него, побрел домой.

Возможно, так даже лучше. Кисе на фотографии был идеальным. Кто знает, каким бы он оказался в жизни. Тем более, если не досидел до конца тренировки.

Дайки упал на кровать и развернул журнал на странице с Кисе. Все-таки, он идеально красивый. И в жизни не хуже, чем на картинке.

— Сволочь ты, мог бы и подождать, — упрекнул Дайки изображение. — Что молчишь? — Дайки провел пальцем по глянцевым приоткрытым губам. — Красивая сволочь. Холеная. Ты давал кому-нибудь в задницу? Фотографу? Или там продюсеру, чтобы тебя так сняли? Вы же все бляди, модели. — На самом деле Дайки так не считал, но представлять, как кто-то зажимает Кисе в углу и заставляет отсосать, оказалось неожиданно приятно и возбуждающе.

В этих томно прикрытых глазах с длинными ресницами наверняка появлялись бы слезы. На белой коже проступали бы красными пятнами следы от пальцев… Дайки расстегнул ширинку и спустил трусы. Поплевал на ладонь, обхватил ею член. Свободной рукой перевернул на другую страницу, где Кисе, в обтягивающих кожаных брюках, стоял спиной к камере. Да, такую задницу было бы классно трахнуть. У Кисе в его воображении мгновенно высохли слезы. Он развернулся, лег грудью на стол и приглашающе улыбнулся. Задорно. Соблазнительно. Облизнул губы.

Да, вот так. Дайки, закрыв глаза, быстрее задвигал ладонью по члену. Воображаемый Кисе стянул с себя брюки и раздвинул руками ягодицы. Вставил один палец себе в анус, томно прикрыв глаза.

— Тренер, возьмите меня, пожалуйста, — с придыханием прошептал Кисе. Подсознание почему-то выбрало такое обращение и такой голос — как бы Кисе мог говорить в постели, Дайки понятия не имел.

Он представил, как наваливается на Кисе сверху, прижимает к столу. И Кисе стонет от боли и жмурится от удовольствия, когда Дайки в него входит. Как подмахивает и насаживается на член. И кожа у него гладкая, везде выбритая: и в паху, и между ягодицами, и на ногах. И Дайки трется об эту глянцевую кожу, и Кисе сжимает его все сильнее и сильнее. И Дайки кончает…

Когда оргазм отступил, Дайки вернулся в реальность. Никакого Кисе рядом не было. Только сатиновая простыня, собственный тесно сжатый кулак, да журнал, испачканный подсыхающей спермой.

А жаль.

Дайки лег спать с мыслью, что если Кисе завтра придет посмотреть на тренировку, он нарушит свои правила и попробует прощупать почву — как тот относится к однополому сексу.

* * *

 

Кисе не пришел. Первые полчаса Дайки еще надеялся, поглядывал в сторону двери, показывая, как правильно выполнять упражнения. Потом разочарованно опустился на свой стул в углу. И так и просидел там до самого конца. Без четверти девять разогнал всех, велев отдохнуть и хорошо выспаться: после вчерашней тренировки и утренних пяти километров — оказывается, Мацуока собрал всех перед занятиями и погнал на стадион — команда зевала и стонала.

Брошенные мячи раскатились по трехсекундной зоне — Дайки сказал не убирать. Он поднял один. Взвесил на руке и бросил в корзину не целясь. Попал. Взял следующий. Снова попал. Дайки отошел чуть дальше, подобрал новый мяч. Бросил навесом к корзине и побежал следом. Аллей-ап!

— Потрясающе! — раздались хлопки.

Дайки обернулся. Кисе стоял на пороге со спортивной сумкой через плечо.

— Да ничего особенного. — Дайки пожал плечами. — Стандартное упражнение.

— Да ладно, — Кисе усмехнулся, — я вчера на Ютюбе смотрел. Стандартные не такие. А ты прямо как в НБА.

Дайки недоверчиво нахмурился.

— Ты увлекаешься баскетом?

— Нет. Или уже да. — Кисе сбросил сумку на пол и подошел ближе. — Вчера заметил, как вы занимаетесь, стало любопытно.

— Я видел.

— Я видел, что ты видел.

— А почему сегодня не пришел? — невольно вырвалось.

— Кроссовки ходил покупать. — Кисе поднял ногу, показывая новенькие синие «джорданы». — Можно я попробую? — Он подобрал мяч и встал на штрафную линию. Поднял руки над головой. Движение кисти — мяч отправился в корзину по идеальной траектории.

— Ты раньше играл? — Дайки прищурился. Они были одного возраста. Если Кисе играл за какую-нибудь команду, они бы пересеклись.

— Нет. Это в первый раз!

— Врешь!

Кисе рассмеялся.

— Не вру. У меня просто хорошо получается копировать, что другие люди делают. — Он подобрал подкатившийся к ногам мяч, отошел к пересечению средней линии с боковой. — Я могу повторить, что вы вчера делали.

Два удара мяча о пол, три шага от трехочковой линии, прыжок… Мимо!

— Ну почти, — Кисе снова засмеялся, ничуть не смутившись неудачей. — Надо еще раз попробовать.

Со второго раза он попал. Бросок крюком вышел с третьего. Фэйдэвей тоже.

— Теперь проход к кольцу! Защищайся! — Кисе застучал мячом о пол.

Дайки фыркнул, встал напротив и почти сразу отобрал мяч.

— Рано тебе один на один со мной. И уж тем более, не копируя Като.

Он пригнулся, показывая, как правильно вести. Перевел мяч направо, налево, под ногой, развернулся, обошел Кисе по кругу, все больше распаляясь: глаза Кисе горели восхищением его баскетболом.

Домой Дайки вернулся к полуночи. Удовлетворенный, будто после хорошего секса.

* * *

 

Кисе приходил заниматься с ними. Мацуока поначалу хмурился, мол, не положено, но потом сообразил, что теперь их всех, считая Дайки, десять человек, и можно составить две полноценные команды, разыгрывая схемы и комбинации уже в приближенных к настоящему матчу ситуациях.

Кисе оказался крайне полезен еще в одном. Дайки всегда мог сообразить и подсказать, что не так в выполняемом движении, но никогда не умел с самого начала рассказать последовательность действий. Это было все равно что объяснять, как нужно дышать. А Кисе, копируя, раскладывал все по полочкам.

Учился он быстро, через какой-то месяц с ним даже стало интересно играть один на один, хотя шансов у него все равно не было: Дайки, даже потеряв былую форму, оставался намного сильнее и опытнее. Тем более — форма постепенно возвращалась: раза два-три в неделю они оставались после командной тренировки и гоняли мяч, пока не падали от усталости.

— Ты похудел, — заметила Сацуки как-то в начале мая, когда они встретились в кафе. — И вообще, ожил.

Дайки подергал пояс брюк, те действительно в последнее время казались свободнее.

— Может быть, — пожал он плечами. — Работаю много, — добавил он, немного подумав. Сацуки вечно пилила его за лень. Вот, пусть знает.

Сацуки не купилась.

— Да ты влюбился, Дай-чан! Ты же почти светишься!

— Еще чего!

— Не нет, я теперь не отстану. Кто он? Твой ученик?

Дайки едва не захлебнулся соком.

— Сдурела?

Ему удалось отвертеться от ответа, только обвинив Сацуки в том, что она приняла его за педофила. Тем не менее, разговор заставил задуматься. Влюбился ли он в Кисе? Это вряд ли. Просто с ним было легко. И смотреть на него было приятно. Ну а то, что Дайки нашел еще несколько журналов с его фотографиями — бразильских, пятилетней давности — так это просто материал для дрочки. Кисе на картинке и Кисе в жизни — два совершенно разных человека. Просто фантазировать легче, опираясь на реальные голос и запах.

Впрочем, долго рефлексировать не получилось: Мацуока принес заявление на участие в Интерхай. Уже подписанное директором и комиссией. Дайки просто поставили перед фактом. Тот же Мацуока договорился с двумя школами о дружественных матчах.

— Что такой несчастный? — спросил Кисе, найдя Дайки на крыше.

Дайки показал схему проезда.

— Вот, завтра сюда тащиться.

Кисе заглянул в листок.

— Это недалеко же.

— Угу, зато завтра фестиваль. В транспорте будет не протолкнуться. И потом возвращаться одному. Тоска.

— Хочешь, я с тобой поеду?

— Может, лучше вместо меня?

Кисе засмеялся.

— Нет уж. Я только с тобой согласен. Присмотреть я за ними присмотрю, хотя, по-моему, команда у нас вполне самостоятельная. Но вот советы по стратегии — твоя специальность.

Дайки вздохнул.

— Надо будет тебя этому тоже научить.

— Ну ты лентяй, — заявил Кисе, ложась рядом с ним.

Ветер донес легкий запах туалетной воды. Кисе перевернулся набок и, уперев локоть в крышу, положил подбородок на ладонь.

— Слушай, директор Кобаяши говорил, ты чуть ли не в профессиональной лиге играл.

— Врет. Только в университетской.

— Почему ушел? У тебя же круто выходит.

— Профессиональный спорт, профессиональные травмы, а деньги в японском баскетболе очень скромные. Так что кому оно нужно? Все равно в лучшем случае после тридцати пяти — только школьную команду тренировать. И к чему напрягаться?

Кисе покачал головой.

— Не верю.

Дайки пожал плечами. На самом деле — по многим причинам. И соперников не было достойных, и режим тренировок заставляли соблюдать. Разозлившаяся на него Сацуки после очередной ссоры бросила: «Если играть легко и скучно, займись тем, что тяжелее. Поучись для разнообразия». Дайки последовал ее совету. Сначала назло, а потом вдруг увлекся историей. Не всей, конечно. В основном, войнами.

— Скучно было. Слишком легко, — сказал Дайки, помолчав.

— А. Понимаю. — Кисе перевернулся на живот и уставился вдаль.

Дайки посмотрел на него. До этого момента он как-то не задумывался, почему вдруг Кисе бросил модельный бизнес, но у его «А. Понимаю» была такая интонация, что даже не было особого смысла спрашивать о причинах. Наверняка с такой внешностью Кисе мог стать звездой подиумов с той же легкостью, что и Дайки — звездой японского баскетбола.

— Я видел твои фотографии в журналах, — все равно сказал Дайки.

Кисе обернулся, насторожено скользнул по нему взглядом. Дайки ухмыльнулся.

— Директору не смогу показать. Даже если бы хотел.

— Почему?

— Тогда бы пришлось объяснять, почему твои страницы… эм… испачканы.

Это был рискованный ход. Теперь у них был компромат друг на друга. Дайки понятия не имел, как бы отреагировал натурал на признание, что на его фотографии дрочит гей. Он даже был готов к тому, что Кисе его ударит, но тот только рассмеялся с облегчением.

— Это самый оригинальный каминг-аут, который я слышал! — воскликнул Кисе.

— То есть, ты не против?

— Ты просишь моего разрешения на меня дрочить? — Кисе еще сильнее развеселился. — Постфактум?

— Я эм… выясняю, как ты относишься к геям. Постфактум.

— Нормально. В конце концов, большей части своих прошлых доходов я обязан им.

— По-моему, ты уходишь от ответа.

Кисе снова лег набок. Внимательно посмотрел на Дайки

— А по-моему, ты спрашиваешь не совсем то, что тебя интересует. — Он вдруг приподнялся, нависая над Дайки, и коротко поцеловал его в губы. — Такой ответ тебя устроит? Я бы мог развернуть его и осветить свою позицию с разных сторон, но сам понимаешь, школа, белый день. Так что до завтра.

Кисе поднялся, помахал ему рукой и пошел к лестнице.

Дайки коснулся рукой там, где касались его губы. Да, такой ответ его более чем устраивал. Кисе наяву оказался гораздо смелее и сильнее, чем в его фантазиях.

* * *

 

Мацуока умел выбирать соперников. Шутоку, надо же. Дайки только головой покачал, читая статистику. Их недавно созданная команда вряд ли могла соперничать с одним из «королей» Токио.

— В общем, так, схема защиты четыре плюс один. Хамасаки, ты ведешь их тяжелого форварда, он — главная опасность. Остальные ставят коробку. Танака, присматривай дополнительно за атакующим защитником. Нападаем пока из-за трехочковой линии, но надо посмотреть вживую их центр. Мацуока, сделай пару проходов на второй минуте. Акияма, разминай кисти пока, будь готов сменить Ямаучи, возможно, придется все ставить на быстрое нападение. — Дайки разрисовал листочек. — Ну все, давайте, со щитом или на щите.

Ученики недоуменно переглянулись. Пришлось пояснить:

— Македонская пословица. Сдохните или победите, неучи.

Игра началась. Переживать за своих оказалось неожиданно интересно. Волнующе. Дайки даже вспомнилось, как отец перед телевизором болел за любимую бейсбольную команду. Все его крепкие словечки и гневное потрясание кулаками, когда у игроков что-то не выходило. Справа на скамейке едва не подскакивали Като с Йошидой. Сидящий за спиной Кисе в опасные моменты крепко сжимал его плечо.

А команда играла. Увлеченно, с азартом, и в то же время — разумно. На первый перерыв ушли с равным счетом.

— А не такой он и сильный, — заявил обычно молчаливый Хамасаки, отдышавшись, — этот форвард. Вас тяжелее останавливать, тренер. И учителя Кисе тоже.

Дайки фыркнул.

— Не задирай нос. Они просто не приняли вас всерьез пока. Вон сейчас им надают по заднице, они за вас всерьез возьмутся, — он кивнул на скамейку Шутоку, где тренер устраивал разнос.

Мацуока посмотрел туда же.

— Ничего, мы будем готовы. Они работают только по стандартным схемам. Никакой импровизации. Можно их как-то сбить? — он повернулся к Дайки. Его холодная, совершенно недетская рассудительность иногда пугала.

— Если перейти на персональную защиту — можно попробовать. Нужно вытеснить их со стандартных позиций. Поставить в неудобное положение. Но это рискованно. Вы просто выдохнетесь.

— Тогда сделаем это в середине третьей четверти, — Мацуока кивнул своим мыслям. — Пока надо лучше изучить их привычки.

Дайки только покачал головой. Ну как хотите.

 

Невероятно, но они выиграли. С разрывом всего в четыре очка, но выиграли. Шутоку до конца так и не выпустили на площадку свой звездный состав полностью — Дайки, правда, не стал этого говорить вслух. Мацуока и так знал, а остальным нужно было поверить в себя.

Вечерние поезда, как и предсказывал Дайки, были полны, поэтому, проводив учеников до школы, по домам Кисе и Дайки решили идти пешком через парк — первую половину пути им было в одну сторону.

Темнело. В парке было пусто — фестиваль шел чуть дальше, на берегу реки. Его разноцветные огни стало особенно хорошо видно, когда Дайки и Кисе поднялись на холм.

— Кстати, что за фестиваль? — Кисе вдруг остановился.

— Фейерверков. — Дайки посмотрел на часы. — Минут через пятнадцать должно начаться.

— Может, посмотрим отсюда?

Смотреть на фейерверки Дайки не очень хотелось, но чем не предлог посидеть в темноте с Кисе.

— Ну… давай…

Он не договорил. Оказалось, просчитался со временем — желто-красный залп вспыхнул над рекой.

— Ого! — Кисе восторженно обернулся на него.

Вспыхнул новый залп — бело-зеленый, высвечивая ореол светлых волос и острый профиль. В ушах зазвенело. Дайки шагнул вперед и положил руки Кисе на пояс. Несколько секунд всматривался в озаренное новыми вспышками лицо. Кисе усмехнулся:

— Какая романтика, — и качнулся вперед, целуя Дайки.

На этот раз — глубоко и долго, одновременно шаря руками под футболкой и забираясь под пояс брюк.

— Я так не дойду до дома, — пробормотал Кисе, отрываясь ненадолго.

— Я тоже. Давай здесь.

Дайки потянул его вниз, опрокидывая на траву. Кисе вывернулся в последний момент и оказался сверху.

— Прости, брюки светлые, не хочу испачкать.

— Ты так всю романтику испортишь, — упрекнул его Дайки.

Кисе засмеялся, расстегивая свою и его ширинку.

— Сейчас исправлюсь.

Кисе снова принялся целовать Дайки. Взял его за руку и положил его ладонь поверх обоих членов. Сжал своей поверху. Чужой пульс отдался в теле дрожью, несмотря на тепло майской ночи. Прогремел в ушах, перекрывая взрывы фейерверков.

— Что ты представлял, когда дрочил на меня? — горячее влажное дыхание скользнуло по щеке.

Глупый вопрос.

— Как я тебя трахаю. И ты сам насаживаешься, — удивительно, как у Дайки вышло сформулировать что-то связное. В голове — такая же россыпь огней как в небе, ни одной мысли не осталось. — Следы на коже. И как ты плачешь. И улыбаешься…

Чужой член скользил под ладонью вместе с его собственным, пачкая живот сочащейся смазкой. Кисе покусывал ухо и шею и долго стонал, язык выводил на коже влажный рисунок — и даже если бы Дайки все еще мог говорить, воспоминания не шли ни в какое сравнение с реальностью. Живой Кисе был в сто раз лучше фантазий. Его настоящий запах, его тяжесть, его настойчивость и хриплый голос.

Кисе кончил первым, и Дайки кончил следом за ним, едва почувствовал, как заливает пальцы горячая сперма.

Потом они долго лежали рядом на траве, глядя, как над головой зажигаются и падают новые звезды. И Кисе, кажется, совершенно не беспокоился о чистоте своих брюк.


End file.
